


Dream In A Dream (몽중몽)

by easterngods



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterngods/pseuds/easterngods
Summary: I'm staying up, I don't wanna come down from your love.





	Dream In A Dream (몽중몽)

I caress his face as the streetlight seeping through our blinds illuminates his solemn face. I trace every inch all the way to his jaw, taking advantage of this only chance to memorize the face that plagued my dreams every night. 

“You touch me as if you’d lose me.”

As he opens his eyes to look up at me, he stops my finger right beside the corner of his lips.

“You know you would never, right?”

I didn’t answer him, I didn’t know the answer myself.

I escape from his light grasp and continued where I left off. Not one inch should be left out. 

I feel his sigh vibrate the tips of my fingers. I hum a nonsensical tune in return.

We continue this way for quite some time, the tune I play lulling him to sleep. The sounds of sirens outside were the accompaniment to my improvised lullaby.

I see his eyes flutter close once again as I finally speak, hoping he wouldn’t hear,

“You may be my world, but the world isn’t ready for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the MV.
> 
> (Doesn't matter whose perspective, but I was thinking it was Ten's tbh)


End file.
